A vehicle may include a control system that generates and maintains a route of travel and may control the vehicle to traverse the route of travel. For example, an autonomous vehicle may be controlled autonomously, without direct human intervention, to traverse a route of travel from an origin to a destination. With both autonomous vehicles and non-autonomous vehicles, it is desirable to know the distance between vehicles for identifying intersections, producing warnings, etc.